Mortarion
|-|Mortarion= |-|Daemon Prince Mortarion= Powers and Stats Tier: '''At the very least '''Low 5-B, probably up to 4-B 'at most | Likely far '''higher '| '''Unknown. At least 2-B Name: 'Mortarion '''Origin: 'Warhammer 40,000 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10,000+ years '''Classification: '''Space Marine Primarch of the Death Guard | Daemon Prince of Nurgle '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, reactions, and durability, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Psychic Powers, Resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Extreme resistance to heat and radiation, Immunity to disease and toxins, Teleportation | Massively enhanced physical abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhances psychic powers, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Stronger resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Various other daemonic powers | All previous abilities enhanced to an absurd degree '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Planet level, probably up to Solar System level 'at most (Had a lengthy fight against his brother, Jaghatai Khan. Comparable to Sanguinius, who fought Chaos-empowered Horus and managed to inflict a small crack in his armor. However, this is Sanguinius' best feat, and thus is his absolute high end and not supported by his other lesser feats.) | Likely far '''higher '(Vastly superior to his previous self due to Nurgle's blessings and his status as a Daemon Prince) | '''Unknown. At least Multiverse level '(Should be comparable to Magnus, albeit somewhat weaker) 'Speed: '''At least FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron) | Likely higher | Immeasurable (The Warp and its inhabitants are beyond the concepts of time, space, and distance) 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ '(Should be comparable to Angron, who dug his way out from underneath hundreds of thousands of tons of rubble) | Likely 'higher '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XJ, likely higher '| Likely significantly '''higher '| '''Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Small Planet level, probably up to Solar System level 'at most | Likely far '''higher '(His nature as a Daemon Prince made of Warp energy makes him difficult to kill) | '''Unknown Stamina: 'Immense | Limitless | Limitless 'Range: 'Several meters with Silence, likely a couple kilometers with The Lantern | Several meters with Silence, at least planetary with his poisonous aura, Unknown with psychic powers | Unknown, at least multiversal '''Standard Equipment: ' Silence - ''A massive, two-handed battle scythe which Mortarion still carries into battle. The blade alone is as long as most humans are tall. Its exact origins are unknown. Some believe it to be xenos in origin, while others believe it was once carried by Mortarion's adopted father, the former necromancer overlord of planet Barbarus. ''The Lantern - ''An energy blaster far more powerful than a plasma pistol which Mortarion uses as a sidearm. Just like Silence, it is of unknown origin. ''The Barbaran Plate - ''Designed by Mortarion himself, this armour provides insane protection while also accounting for the wearer's environmental needs. The armour synthesizes trace amounts of the poisonous vapours found in Barbarus' atmosphere, combining them with the air the Primarch breathes. ''Phosphex Bombs - ''Mortarion carries numerous, compact bombs which utilize the rare and highly corrosive material known as Phosphex. When the bombs explode, the Phosphex reacts with the air, becoming a seething green mist which is attracted to even the slightest movement. Upon contact, the substance will burn through metal and relentlessly eat away at organic tissue, not being stopped by anything short of a complete vacuum. 'Intelligence: '''A skilled leader and master tactician. '''Weaknesses: '''Requires the poisons from his home planet in order to properly breathe | Cannot manifest his full power outside of the Warp | None notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Primarchs Category:Tier 2